The Nuclear Explosion That Is Me As A Fairy Tail Wizard!
by emisparrow
Summary: For some bizarre reason, I've suddenly found myself, Valerie Evans, a normal human of Planet Earth, a member of the Fairy Tail guild! How did I get here? Why am I here? How will I survive here? And how in the world am I supposed to get back home! Goodness, I need chocolate right now ...


Hey peeps, I'm new here! I'm Emi, and this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction! Constructive critiscism is not only welcome but suggested! I am also not Hiro Mashima. I wish I was though, that would be awesome. Also, I might forget I made this story. Maybe. Just saying.

"Ah, I'm so tired!" I mumbled, stifling a yawn, as I sat on the edge of my bed. Tears from the sleep-filled sigh pooled in my eyes as I stretched my entire body - which was clad in an old Harry Potter t-shirt and some hot pink shorts – until I was pretty sure I heard something in my back pop. I then wiped the offensive droplets away with the backs of my hands and sighed.

"I'm exhausted, and I haven't even done anything today!" I grumbled, which was in fact quite true; I had tidied up my room a bit then watched anime all day. And yet here I was, my eyes itching to close and my mind straining to shut down.

"Well, it's not like I have anything interesting to do anyway," I flopped down in a single downwards swoop, landing on the mattress behind me with a satisfying _shwop_. I looked at the ceiling and, feeling another yawn coming to me, thought:_ I wish I could live a life of magic, like those Fairy Tail wizards in that anime._

The second yawn stretched my mouth open and pushed my eyes closed. I rubbed yet more tears away and heard a long _woosh_ as my breath left me. I lay there with my eyes closed, enjoying the softness of the bed, but suddenly the light was too bright and the bed was too hard and…

"You want a piece of me you exhibitionist?"

"I would say it's rather the opposite, you pyromaniac!"

I sat up straight, all drowsiness evaporated, and opened my eyes in absolute shock and terror to find a pink-haired monster flying towards me, fist raised and a look of murderous hatred in his eyes.

"_Eeeeeeeekkk_!" I squeaked in fright and lay right back down, avoiding a black eye and a broken nose by mere seconds – though I did earn a rather large bump to the back of my head from the speed of my retreat to the wooden floor. I watched, twisting my head and neck from my position on the hardwood to watch in astonishment as he soared behind my head towards another – this one shirtless - boy, who received the punch straight in the jaw but delivered a blow to the pink-haired guy's cheekbone. _No way … Could it be …?_

The pink-haired boy suddenly stopped punching, and signaled to the other guy to stop too.

"What is that weird smell … like … vanilla or something … I've never smelled anything like it before. And I could swear that I heard something, a sort of squeak," he said, and lifted his nose to the air.

"You stopped our fight for a _smell_? Come on, flame-brain! But I definitely heard a little squeak" complained the shirtless boy, whose pants had now mysteriously gone missing too. He stood there, looking around the room in his underwear, which seemed to make absolutely no one uneasy but me.

"I'm not a flame-brain, you droopy eyes! But this smell … This is different, it feels … foreign … Where …" he muttered. Then his eyes landed on me, lying on the cold wooden floor in my Harry Potter shirt and hot pink shorts, staring right back with wide, horrified eyes.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Was it you who squeaked?" he asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused dog. He didn't seem perturbed by my lack of enthusiasm or of normal clothing.

"Im-p-p-possib-b-ble," I said shakily, staring wide-eyed at the pair of them. Natsu looked perplexed for a moment, then a horrified look passed over his face.

"You were the one who squeaked right? I almost hit you, didn't I?" he said, then ran over to help me up, apologies overflowing from his mouth. My knees were trembling so badly I couldn't stay standing for more than a few seconds. I sat on my knees, then looked up at him and reluctantly asked:

"Wh-wh-where- where am I?" I whispered, stuttering in shock. He looked at me, even more confused.

"Where do you think you are? You're in Fairy Tail!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at him in shock, held out my arm in front of me, stared at it for a moment then pinched myself hard.

"Ghee!" I yelped at the pain I inflicted on myself, closing my eyes in a grimace. I opened them to stare at the red welt forming where I had hurt myself, then looked back to Natsu, who had not disappeared or turned into some form of ostrich or grown an alligator tail, from which I could have deduced I was dreaming. So, my arm still held before me, I openly gaped at the pink-haired boy. It crossed my mind that I was the perfect target for flies, but more pressing matters – like the fact that I seemed to have in some way been teleported to Fairy Tail – crushed that thought rather quickly. Natsu's eyes widened at the mark on my arm, and lifted me to my unsteady feet.

"Hey, are you all right? Why did you do that, what's wrong? Grey, call Wendy, she might be able to do something," he called, then turned back to me, "It's going to be okay, just hang on,". I nodded meekly and gave a tentative smile. Suddenly I fell, sagging in his arms as my legs suddenly turned to jelly. I felt as though I was made of cement, unable to keep my body from collapsing to the ground. Natsu yelled and shook me, and my head lolled to the side just in time to see a blue cat fly towards us.

That's when I passed out.


End file.
